


是叉烧啦

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 小孩儿互搞，茂丘西奥的第一次





	是叉烧啦

**Author's Note:**

> 黏黏糊糊小狗互舔

落了第一场雪的那天晚上，茂丘西奥溜进来，掀开被子带着一身寒气钻进去就往他身上贴。瓦伦汀本来迷迷糊糊快要睡着，被他弄得一激灵，想把他哥推出去，但茂丘西奥已经八爪鱼一样缠到他身上，紧紧的剥不下来，只好任他抱着。

茂丘西奥把头搁在他脖子上，吐出的气喷上耳朵：“下雪了。”“我知道。”瓦伦汀回答，他被彻底闹清醒了，不带好气，“干吗？”茂丘西奥没回答，贴着他后背，胳膊环过去扣在他腰上，瓦伦汀就去抓他的手，这人连指缝里都没什么暖和劲儿，他就把对方五指握到一起，攥在掌心取暖。

听了一会儿对方的呼吸，茂丘西奥开口低声讲：“转过来。”瓦伦汀没立刻动，茂丘西奥晃了晃他，撒娇似的说：“转过来嘛……”他转过来，和茂丘西奥面对面，额头抵到一起。房间里很黑，但能看到茂丘西奥晶亮的两眼，带点不怀好意的兴奋。“干吗突然这么恶心？”瓦伦汀问，几乎全是气声，因为大声说话好像会很突兀，但这样让气氛更奇怪了。对方没回答，来来回回扫视他的脸，用一只冰凉的脚丫顺着他腿往上蹭。踩到大腿时，瓦伦汀直接抓住那只脚，夹在两腿之间，这下茂丘西奥倒有些不好意思了，一时动也不动，偏开眼睛看向别处。过了一会儿，这家伙突然凑上来亲他，从额头亲到下巴，在整张脸上乱涂口水。瓦伦汀确定他是在撒娇了，茂丘西奥就是这样，一撒娇就扑上来小狗似的舔人，黏糊得不行。

瓦伦汀掐住他哥后颈让他不要作乱，拎过来叼住嘴唇好好接吻。茂丘西奥含着他舌头吸，腿抽出来勾到他腰后，整个儿贴紧了在他身上磨蹭，手也溜进他睡衣里胡乱摸索，挠来挠去的痒得很。两个人暂时分开喘气，瓦伦汀看到茂丘西奥湿漉漉的眼睛和嘴唇，感觉被窝里被刚才对方一搅和而降低的温度又升上来，他浑身发热，伸手去摸面前人身上，发现对方也是一样。

他们又亲到一起，茂丘西奥随着他动作发出点鼻音来，在被探进睡裤，攥住半勃的阴茎时哼了一声。瓦伦汀捏了捏手里发硬的小东西，放开转去摸对方臀部，茂丘西奥有些不满，停止了舔舐他嘴唇的行为，把放在屁股上的手拉过来，捂到自己两腿间，含糊地讲：“帮帮忙啦……”

“发春啦你？要我给你打飞机，自己不行？”瓦伦汀勾住他裤腰往下拉，在大腿根上捏了一把，“内裤都不穿……”茂丘西奥配合着他蹬掉睡裤，吃吃地笑，讲着胡话：“我想你嘛，想着你……喜欢你呀，最喜欢你了……”他可不信这套鬼话，男人在床上什么都说得出来。他握着对方性器在手里掂量，又问：“你刚才干吗了？”命根子被人攥在手里，茂丘西奥老实回答：“看片儿了。”“跟男的还是跟女的？”“都有。”茂丘西奥好不要脸，笑嘻嘻蹭过来，“我自己一个人在那儿，又下雪那么冷，你这儿暖和……”瓦伦汀不想让他讲话了，把手捂到他嘴上：“吐点口水。”

本来想让茂丘西奥吐口唾液在手上，没想到他伸出舌头舔起来，舔来舔去，把大半个手掌都舔得湿答答的，舌头扫过掌纹时瓦伦汀感觉全身都猛地痒了一下，好像舔到了他心口似的。他把手伸下去，用沾着茂丘西奥自己口水的手握住对方阴茎上下捋动。开始很慢，更像是玩弄，他摸到蘑菇状的龟头，柱身上凸起的血管，动作变快一点后，从顶端的马眼里流出点液体来，他就用大拇指来回磨蹭那个小口，又用掌心包住旋转摩擦。

茂丘西奥渐渐喘起来，潮乎乎的炙热鼻息喷在他脖颈上，手揪住他背后的衣服，然后弓起腰，头钻到他下巴底下磨蹭。“快、快点……”茂丘西奥开始发出呻吟，像狗崽子哼唧，可惜没开灯，瓦伦汀不知道他脸上是什么表情，眉毛有没有皱起来，面颊上有没有潮红一片，是不是嘴张开了舌头都吐出来。他加快了撸动的速度，没一会儿茂丘西奥就呛了一声，射在他手里。

他的兄弟终于满意了，靠着他肩膀哼哼，还伸舌头舔他脖子，瓦伦汀用另一只手把他头推开，伸出去拽过床头边的抽纸擦手。把纸团丢到一边，茂丘西奥从高潮中缓过劲来，又黏上来，往他裤子里摸过去，摸到他也硬起来的阴茎：“你要不要……”瓦伦汀握住他手没动弹，盯着对方看了一会儿，他说：“转过去。”

“搞什么鬼……”茂丘西奥嘟嘟囔囔照做，瓦伦汀帮他把上衣脱下来，他背后汗津津的，散发着热气。瓦伦汀从背后抱上去，胸膛和对方后背贴到一起，皮肤紧紧粘连。他去揉捏怀里人腰侧，在肋骨上抚摩，手爬上去抓了一把胸前乳肉，分量不像个男仔。茂丘西奥“嘶”了一声，拉住他手抱怨：“下手轻点啦，在发育呢，不能碰啦。”瓦伦汀就用手包住了揉，拨弄他乳头，指尖轻轻地画圈，看诊似的问他：“有肿块吗？是不是有时候会疼啊？哎呀，乳腺发育，大概是在涨奶啦。”又去摸他肚子，按按揉揉着调笑：“几个月啦太太？”茂丘西奥一本正经回答：“五个月了，老公不跟我性生活，所以我跟野男人偷情呢。”说完自己也忍不住笑起来，把被子扯上去，两个人在底下笑成一团。

瓦伦汀手探进茂丘西奥两腿间，握住囊袋揉弄，玩他那两个球，又去按捏会阴处，指尖拂过后穴，在上面轻轻按了按。“你要进来吗？”茂丘西奥问，胸膛起伏，“是要操我吗？”“不是。”他亲了亲对方耳后，抽出手说，“夹紧点。”

茂丘西奥大概知道他要干什么了，张了张嘴想说什么但没讲出来，照他说的把两腿并到一起。瓦伦汀的阴茎挤进来，在缝隙里顶弄，耐心地磨蹭着柔软的腿根和敏感的会阴。滑腻腻的热烫东西在他腿间进出，不时顶到他的阴囊，碰蹭到阴茎，茂丘西奥产生一种怪异的感觉，有点兴奋又有点羞耻，好像他真的长出个甬道，供他的兄弟插进来交欢，在股间操出不堪的水声。

感到茂丘西奥微微发起抖来，瓦伦汀伸手揽住他的腰往怀里带了带。然后他又伸手上去摸茂丘西奥的脸，摸他的眉毛，摸他的鼻子，摸到嘴唇和下巴，他哥哥的脸颊热热的，嘴唇和鼻子里呼出的气也热，他捏住那两扇柔软的肉片，用拇指来回摩挲。茂丘西奥把他手指含进嘴里，他就去夹里面滑软的舌头，然后被牙齿咬住了，来来回回吮吸啃嚼。

他把手指抽出来，扣住对方的肩膀，加快了下身抽插的速度。茂丘西奥被他撞得摇晃，拿脚勾他小腿，脚背在他跟腱上磨蹭，瓦伦汀直接一条腿跨过去压住了，又顶了几下，叼住对方肩窝一口皮肉，在茂丘西奥腿间射了出来。

大腿根肯定是磨红了，瓦伦汀拿纸巾给他擦拭时感觉又热又肿，敏感得不行，阴毛也被精液淋得湿漉漉的，乱七八糟。“我又硬了。”茂丘西奥转过来说。瓦伦汀往下摸了一把：“你没硬。”

茂丘西奥又问：“不是第一次吧？”“不是。”他回答，有点担心这个话题引起不快。“第一次是跟男人还是女人？”茂丘西奥握住他软了的阴茎，捏了捏，圈在手里把玩。瓦伦汀把他手拉过来，放到自己腰后：“女人。”

“女人……”茂丘西奥嘀咕着，看不出来是不是不高兴，往前凑了凑，“嘴张开，舌头伸出来。”他照做，然后他们再次接吻，吸吮对方舌头，互相汲取唾液和氧气。分开之后茂丘西奥说：“你后面的处得我破。”瓦伦汀忍不住笑起来，舔了舔他的耳朵，说：“好。”

茂丘西奥才满意了，腿搭到他身上，头在他肩窝处蹭来蹭去找了个舒服的地方。瓦伦汀把他哥捞在怀里，裹紧被子防止跑风，想了一会儿关于做爱技巧、安全性爱、处男情结等等乱七八糟的东西，在茂丘西奥微微的呼噜声里睡着了。

这是第一个冬天。


End file.
